


A Deal with a Demon

by bluhawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: "Fiddleford was sure that this demon, Bill Cipher, had wanted their portal to be built. It wasn't just Ford's endless curiosity, no - this creature had a plan. Fiddleford couldn't stand it any longer."In which Fidds meets Bill Cipher, and finds himself captivated by him.





	A Deal with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure venting, honestly. The characters are pretty ooc, probably, but I did try. Who knows, I might even continue this someday.

It was midnight, perhaps a few minutes off. The world had never seemed more quiet. Only a small gust of wind was making the surrounding trees sing.  
Stanford was asleep for once, snoring loudly on the worn couch. Maybe it was so that he could be at his sharpest tomorrow, when they planned to put their portal to the test? Or maybe he was simply exhausted from the endless work. Fiddleford couldn't blame him. He was tired, too.

And yet, there he was. In their study, carefully moving closer to the drawn circle on the floor. Stanford's behaviour had changed so much after he used the darn thing. After he'd made a deal with a demon. He had become so demanding - mean, even, and Fiddleford could've sworn he saw the other's eyes turn bright yellow from time to time. And Fiddleford was sure that this demon, Bill Cipher, had wanted their portal to be built. It wasn't just Ford's endless curiosity, no - this creature had a plan. Fiddleford couldn't stand it any longer.

He needed answers.

Slowly, he entered the circle, softly chanting a spell he'd found in Ford's journals. Begging that he wouldn't be caught. It was all so strange, but here in Gravity Falls, normal was a questionable thing. He kept repeating, verse after verse, waiting for something - anything - to happen.  
And then it did.  
At first, he felt like he was falling: an endless abyss of darkness swallowing him whole. He gasped, trying to clutch onto something but failing. Was this supposed to happen? Was this what happened to Ford, too? He didn't think about it for too long, however, when he saw the tiniest sliver of light in the void. He reached out for it...  
And in the blink of an eye, he was floating. Floating in space, full of fading colours and muffled sounds. Fiddleford started to question both this idea and his sanity. Before him appeared a pale, blond-haired man, slightly taller than himself, wearing a golden jacket with a matching top hat, a black vest over a white shirt, and (very tight) grey jeans. It was far from what Stanford had described. Fiddleford was expecting a beast, a monster- hell, even a floating triangle would've felt more fitting. But he didn't complain.

"Well, well, well," the man spoke in a three-dimentional voice, "look who finally showed up."  
"Yer Bill Cipher, right?" Fiddleford asked, trying to sound confident. But he couldn't help but feel intimdated. He didn't dare look away, even as the other's lips curved to a smirk.  
"And yer Fiddleford Hadron McGucket," was the response, with a mocking fake accent. "Although that isn't your actual name, is it? Your papers still say otherwise..."  
Fiddleford's eyes widened in shock and- shame? He wasn't sure himself. "How'd you-?"  
"Oh, I know lots of things. Lots," he inched closer "of," and closer "things." He, Bill, leaned over with the last word, so their faces were a mere inch apart. His grin only grew when he saw Fiddleford's face heat up under his gaze.  
"Enough! What d'ya want from me? From Stanford?"  
Bill uncoiled himself, clearly displeased from the response to his actions. Although Fiddleford wasn't sure what the demon was expecting.  
"Oh, you know. I have my plans on your sad little planet. To make it more interesting. More weird."  
Fiddleford snorted, shaking his head. World domination. Of course. What else can you assume from a power-hungry, evil entity? Disappointing, but not surprising. When he looked back at Bill's face, seeing the other's smug expression, he was hit with a realization.

"I s'pose you won't be lettin' me go, knowin' that?"  
Bill gave a hearty laugh. "I knew you were smarter than you look!" He placed a hand on Fiddleford's shoulder. "Look, it's not like I don't appreciate your work, but you're getting too curious. That's why I called you here."  
Wait. Called him here? Fiddleford stared with pure confusion. But, he came here of his own accord... right?  
"So. Let's make a deal. You get off of poor ol' Ford's back, and leave me to my schemes."  
He furrowed his brows, not breaking eye contact. "And what d'ya think ya could possibly offer me?"  
The demon smirked.  
"Everything."  
Fiddleford opened his mouth, but said nothing. As much as he'd love to tell the other to go fuck himself, he knew inside that it would only get him in more trouble. Bill was dangerous, twisted, evil, and honestly - it was enticing. After a moment of thought, he spoke up again.  
"Will ya promise to leave Stanford alone?"  
Bill chuckled. "Of course. Who knows, I might need him later." He reached his hand out, blue flames igniting around it. "Now, do we have a deal?"  
Fiddleford swallowed, hesitating, before offering his own hand. Trying his best to ignore the other's unnerving grin.

As soon as they shook hands, there was a flash of light. It blinded Fiddleford temporarily, leaving him startled. Once his vision returned to normal, however, he let out a small gasp.  
He was home, at his workroom. Everything was spot-on: all of his unfinished projects, drafts, tools, it was all there. The only things different were the queen-sized bed in one corner and a very large mirror next to it. It was nice, but he knew something was off. There was something wrong, but he couldn't name it - that is, until he took a step forward. And noticed a weight inside his trousers. His eyes widened as he rushed to the mirror.

He appeared almost the same, but... His chest was entirely flat, his hair was cut perfectly, he even had stubble on his cheeks. It was everything he could've ever wanted. He almost began crying, until a voice - much less three-dimentional this time - caught his attention.  
"Well, Fidds? Like what you see?"  
He didn't trust himself enough to talk, so he simply nodded.  
"Good, good, I did make an effort. And if you need anything, you can get it with just a snap," the demon emphasized this, snapping, making Fiddleford's banjo emerge from thin air, "of your fingers."  
Fiddleford took the instrument, tuning it a little, then responded quietly. "Thank you."  
"Alright, well," Bill shrugged, "I'll leave you to it. Sixer's probably waking up about now." Wait, was it morning already? "I'll come back for you, just maybe not in this form."  
"Wait," Fiddleford questioned, setting the banjo down. "If this ain't yer real form, why did ya come meet me like dat?"

Bill grinned, moving smoothly closer. "Because then I couldn't kiss you goodbye," he said as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips on the other's.  
It was quick enough for Fiddleford to not be able to reciprocate, but it was gentle. Shockingly gentle. It left him with mixed feelings, and with even more questions, which he doubted he'd ever get an answer to. Bill pulled back, still grinning as he opened a portal and began walking away.  
"Get settled in! I'll be watching you." he stated, nonchalantly.

"I'm always watching."

**Author's Note:**

> What's the name of this ship? Fiddlebill? Whatever. Thank you for reading!


End file.
